Over the years, the field of packaging for products has evolved with the products that are to be sold therewithin. It is generally known that packaging of all types has become much more sophisticated in recent years to not only provide effective packaging for shipping purposes but also packaging which actually serves to assist in the successful marketing of the product itself. In fact, the field of packaging has reached a level of sophistication that is regarded as having great marketing significance.
More specifically, the packaging for a product is known to be a key factor in the overall product marketing effort. The fact is that consumers are inundated with such a proliferation of different products and packages that there is great competition among companies to attract initial attention of consumers by reason of their packaging, particularly in the normal setting of a retail store. In many cases, this can spell the difference between success and failure regardless of the quality of a product.
Still additionally, it is nonetheless the case that the conventional requirements for packaging must be successfully achieved. This means that the packaging must be protective of the contents both during shipping and on the store shelf. With regard to software, it is particularly important for the diskettes and/or documentation, and/or toys to be adequately protected.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.